


That Was An Accident. Really.

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Identity Reveal, chat noir still has terrible puns, hidden talent revealed as well, nino accidentally finds out, nino and adrien friendship, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Nino discovers Chat Noir's identity. And that he sucks at driving.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	That Was An Accident. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Nightshade268 insisted I put this up here from Tumblr. So, drabbles, very short, poorly coordinated, and varies a lot! I will be posting it little by little, one drabble at a time. Also, crossposted in fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I own not any of Miraculous Ladybug

Was it unbelievable? Yup.

Was it impossible? Not really.

Did he see it coming? Nope.

Should he have seen that coming? Hell yeah.

Nino stared slack-jawed at his best friend, who grinned nervously at him. "Did you just - you're freaking - DUDE! YOU'RE Chat Noir and you had the nerve to hide it from me?"

"Nino, we don't have time for this!" Adrien, aka Chat Noir whose luck was so bad that he transformed in front of his best friend, peeked out from the alleyway they were hiding, only to duck in as a car flew in their direction, missing the wall by a few hairs.

Of course, Nino, who was too busy being ticked off at not knowing the superhero of Paris was his best friend all along, didn't care if they were in the middle of an attack. Oh no, he had a bone to pick with Adrien Agreste.

The DJ grabbed the bell of Chat Noir and said, "Listen here, you have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Bestfriend-has-been-lying-to-me-since-day-one."

"Okay I'm sorry! I will explain everything to you after everything is over! I swear!" Chat Noir said. "But first, I've got to help Ladybug!"

"Who says you're going alone?" Nino grinned as he let go and whipped out his phone.

Chat Noir gaped at him. "You can't come with me! It's too dangerous!"

"Dude, I'm your best friend."

"You don't have superpowers." Chat Noir pointed out.

"And you think a stick can do much against that real-life Cthulhu?" Nino shot back.

Chat Noir smirked. "Touche. Okay, here's the plan, we have to get nearer to the akuma villain, distract it, and give Ladybug time to finish him off."

"You want to get nearer to that squid monster?!"

"Are you in or not?"

Nino grinned as he adjusted his cap. "You kidding me? Alya's gonna be so jealous."

Chat Noir rolled his eyes and peeked out. As he observed the wreckage the squid akuma had caused on the road, he spotted an abandoned Porsche with the key still in. Grabbing Nino, he ran towards the vehicle and jumped in.

Nino slid in the shotgun seat and said, "Sweet ride."

"Not mine," Chat Noir said, revving up the car. Okay…now what?

With one hand on the steering wheel, Chat Noir shifted the gear to something that wasn't parking and pressed a pedal.

The car slammed into a lamppost, toppling it over. Both the boys jumped in fright. Nino raised an eyebrow. Chat Noir smiled apologetically. "That was intentional."

With a deadpan face, Nino buckled up his seat belt.

 _Okay, this is just like the NFS game, no need to panic_ , Chat Noir thought. _Except that this is a real car worth millions of Euros._

And with that, Chat Noir pushed on the accelerator pedal, and the car shot off towards the squid.

The screaming from the car could either be the tires changing direction or two boys praying they don't crash.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?!" Nino shrieked.

Adrien's mouth formed a very Chat-like grin. "Normally, I'd lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I'm assuming you know the answer."

"Why am I even your friend?!"

"Because I'm _clawsome_!"

"SHUT UP!"

Beads of sweat trickled down his neck as Chat Noir saw a ramp-like structure directly facing the akuma victim. If he made it out alive, he was pretty sure all his luck for a lifetime had probably been used up.

Chat Noir said to Nino, who for some miracle was still filming, "When I say jump, jump out of the car!"

"WAIT WHAT!"

"JUMP!"

Nino barely had time to think before snapping off the seat belt, opened the door, and leaped out as the car rode on the ramp, slammed into the head of the squid, and crash into the ground only to burst into a sea of flames.

The squid wobbled around for a bit before being tied up by Ladybug's yo-yo and freed from the akuma. A few seconds later, there was a blinding light and everything in Paris went back to normal.

Chat Noir dusted off his leather suit and held out a clawed hand to his friend who was still lying, stunned, on the ground.

"Are you boys alright?" Ladybug asked them.

Chat Noir pulled Nino up his feet and gave a salute to Ladybug. "All peachy _purrfect_ over here, My Lady."

Both Nino and Ladybug simultaneously rolled their eyes before she bid them adieu and leaped out of sight. Chat Noir sighed as he watched her.

Nino shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Marinette's got no chance."

"What was that?" Chat Noir asked.

"Just saying," Nino said smoothly as he punched his friend on the shoulder, "That you owe me an explanation of everything."

"Everything?"

"From beginning 'til end. And an exclusive interview from Chat Noir."

"So you're not disappointed that Chat Noir is…this?"

Nino looked offended. "If by **this** you mean that Chat Noir is awesome, reliable, and _the best_ best friend in the whole entire world, I don't know what you're talking about."

Chat Noir smiled. At the start, he was afraid that Nino would turn away from him if he found out that Paris's cat superhero was just an insecure boy model. But now…

"Lay off the puns though man," Nino said.

A cat-like grin spread over his face. "What? Too _pawful_ for your taste?"

"Dude!"

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone new here (I am certainly new here), this series is called Dabble in Drabbles. I'll slowly be posting them here from FF.net, though there will be some minor editing like grammar and stuff, but no major makeover. Of course, there will be some chapters that will overlap with my other independent works, so instead of writing them again, I will just be labeling them in the same series, not really rewriting them. Also, regarding Teaspoon, I will not be including the 3-shot from FF.net here. It will be the full fic, though you are welcome to go over there to read the shortened version, but of course, it'll deviate from the large work.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll post the series one fic every few days, so I hope you'll look forward to them! Do tell me what you think in the comments below and see ya'll next time!


End file.
